heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Raiken Hariko
Raiken Hariko is a native to Sirisia. He lived in Hariko village prior to its invasion, and set out to gain power in order to kill Ryazan to avenge his village. Appearance Raiken has deep blue eyes and short-medium length, blond hair with minimal light blue streaks in the front. Raiken wears a long white high collard coat with a slate grey long sleeve turtleneck shirt beneath it. The coat has matte, light blue streaks on the ends. He wears beige/light brown pants and mid-length boots. The boots are a mix of grey, black, and brown. History The Raid of Hariko Village When Raiken was a child, Hariko village was raided by Ryazan and many of the people living there were either captured or killed. The village was completely destroyed. Luckily, a Cerulian trader from Deep Lake had been in town when it happened and managed to grab 5 children and take them into the lake with him so that they could be saved. Raiken was one of those five children, and after Ryazan left the children were returned to their homes and cared for by the Cerule, who trained them to use the water affinity in a way unique to deep lake so that one day they may avenge their families. After they learned all they could they all split into different directions to get stronger on their own. Journey to Lastris Raiken went to the Gate of Alberose, in the city of Lastris, Stalor, in the hopes of becoming stronger. He managed to get admitted to The Pillar of the Black Moon's training grounds a month before the opening was predicted to happen. After training and being possessed by an ice demon named Frostbite, Raiken left Lastris instead of being inducted into the cult. This caused outrage within the cult and periodically Raiken comes into contact with bounty hunters who are contracted to capture him. Frostbite, once Raiken gained more complete control of him, told Raiken where to find a special sword with his namesake that would allow him to attain even more power. Obtaining the Blade Frostbite Raiken began to prepare to travel to the Northern Continent in order to retrieve the sword Frostbite, the complimentary weapon of his demonic possession. Raiken discovered that a Yusparian trading company was about to conduct an expedition to the Northern continent and was hiring guards. On his way to Yuspar, Raiken met Haruu Bastion, another traveler who had recently left his home. While some pirate attacks occurred during the trip, the group was able to sail to the Northern Continent with little damage done. Once there, Raiken traveled to The Vipers Fangs, two tall mountains located near Sastrus Bay. Once there, Raiken found the blade in icy caves close to the base of the mountain. The caves were infested with Icy Kobolds, small goblins notorious for stealing energy items. Once Raiken defeated the Kobolds, he obtained the sword. The Invasion of Sirisia Ryazan, once he built up a large enough army, invaded Sirisia and marched all the way to the gates of Riverfront. Delric at this point had gathered all of the Hariko orphans and together with Magnate Oris they had set up a defense. The siege of Riverfront lasted 10 days, and on the 10th day Ryazan finally appeared. All 5 orphans and Magnate Oris worked together to defeat Ryazan, but not before Ryazan removed and destroyed Oris' heart. Raiken then left to Tababrin to become stronger. Equipment Frostbite (Sword) Raiken is in possession of an extremely powerful sword named Frostbite, which is the complimentary weapon to his demon possession. The sword grans the user control over ice and can elongate much farther than its normal reach. It also has the ability to freeze anything it touches, this ability is so potent that Raiken cannot hold the sword without negative effects and must allow his arm to be possessed by frostbite to hold it. The sword it kept safe within Frostbite the demon's soul, where Raiken can materialize it whenever he chooses. Quicksilver Rod Raiken obtained the Quicksilver Rod when he gained All Things Begin. The rod is a long thin glistening silver pole that Raiken can to call to him, and it appears in his hand. The rod is in the shape of a rectangular prism, with long thin sides and flat ends. The rod has multiple intrinsic abilities, such as self multiplication and binding. While the abilities aren't necessarily offensive, Raiken can also throw the rod like a lance with powerful force. Abilities Water Manipulation Raiken, being trained by the Cerule, is extremely adept at intricate control over water abilities. He is extremely proficient in shaping water into whatever he wants, intricately controlling the water in his techniques. Raiken prefers attacking from a distance, and will mostly form water into bows or dragons. Ice Manipulation After being possessed by the demon Frostbite, Raiken gains the ability to manipulate ice. He mainly utilizes it in combination with his water techniques, such as freezing the tips of his arrows. Frostbite (Possesion) Known as the Dreaded Demon of Winter, Frostbite is a powerful demon with deadly abilities. He can control ice and fashioned a powerful sword with his own soul that he gave the same name as his own. He is notable for being able to manipulate techniques without the use of his own hands. Raiken can also become possessed by frostbite, increasing his speed and durability immensely. He usually only utilizes ice in this form, causing huge pillars of ice to erupt from the ground as he speeds through the battlefield. Once the two become closer, Raiken is able to use Frostbite's ability to use techniques without his hands. Faran Raiken is the Faran of Clear Water, able to draw natural energy from clean bodies of water. He is powerful enough to utilize his elemental reversion, allowing him access to great reservoirs of energy. In his elemental reversion, Raiken's eyes flash a faint blue as he transforms and faint blue tattoos being to appear on his face and neck. All Things Begin A very powerful art that is one half of the Arts of Balance, with the other being All Things End. All things begin is an inherently defensive art, manifesting itself as a glistening white cloak as well as the quicksilver rod. All things begin, being focused around the mind, derives its power from the strength of the users mind, and therefore Raiken continuously trains his mind in order to increase the power of this ability. With increased strength of the mind, the Quicksilver rod can be multiplied and used as a binding, and the cloak can be used to block attacks and increase the powers of the wearer. This art also becomes more powerful as he gets closer to Haruu, the holder of All Things End, as the resonance of their souls is greater. Eye of Theos Raiken obtains the Hand of Theos by coming in contact with the statue. He is judged worthy by it and gained the ability to discern the abilities of someones art just by looking at them or their art. Techniques * Aquatic Longbow - '''Raiken forms a giant bow out of water and shoots a large arrow from it, he is able to guide the arrow to a limited extent. ** '''Freezing Longbow - A stronger version of his Aquatic Longbow, Raiken forms a giant bow out of water and shoots and arrow from it. As the arrow travels, the tip of the arrow freezes. An icy explosion is created upon impact. * Hydra Storm - They Hydra storm is one of Raiken's most powerful techniques and it takes him a very long time to master. The Hydra Storm technique utilizes high level creation techniques in order to form dragons from water. ** Hydra Storm: Hydra Onslaught - Raiken creates a multitude of water dragons and sends them all at his opponent. ** Hydra Storm: Grand Dragon Binding - In this binding technique, Raiken creates a massive water dragon and uses it to subdue his opponent. * Freezing Pillars - When possessed by Frostbite, Raiken can cause large ice spikes to erupt from the ground. * 'Titan Wave - '''Raiken is only able to access this technique when in his elemental reversion. If near a large body of water, he can cause a massive tsunami to rage fourth and drown out the battlefield. He tries to refrain from using this technique due to its destructive power. * All Things Begin: '''Quicksilver Binding -' Raiken is able to multiply the Quicksilver Rod in varying amounts. After multiplication, Raiken can cast powerful binding techniques that can bind beings of near-biblical abilities. In the weakest form of this technique, Raiken can simply impale an opponent with 1-5 rods. ** '10-Fold Quicksilver Binding -' After throwing his Quiksilver Rod, the rod multiples into 10 rods and binds the target. ** '100-Fold Quicksilver Binding -' After throwing his Quiksilver Rod, the rod multiples into 100 rods and binds the target. ** '1,000-Fold Quicksilver Binding -' After throwing his Quiksilver Rod, the rod multiples into 1,000 rods and binds the target. ** '1,000,000-Fold Quicksilver Binding -' After throwing his Quiksilver Rod, the rod multiples into 1,000,000 rods and binds the target. This is the most powerful form of this technique. * 'All Things Begin: Ruler's Empowerment -' Raiken is able to empower his allies by bestowing the cloak upon them, increasing their overall strength and abilities. Raiken is able to multiply this ability as well, although the more cloaks he creates, the less of a boost that each cloak gives. Category:Characters